


Teaching Bill Hazeldine

by JulesVern1967



Series: Tom Hiddleston Characters One Shots [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Foreplay, Fucking, Inexperienced, Orgasm, Predator/Prey, Sexual Content, Smut, big dick, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill learns a trick or two from his mothers friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Bill Hazeldine

October Tom Hiddleston One shots......Bill Hazeldine, from Suburban Shootout.

Let see, I've dropped by Bills house because I'm friends with his mom. His mom's not home, but I find Bill lounging on the couch watching TV. He's wearing a tank top and shorts which let's me appreciate his long, lithe limbs. He tells me his mom has gone to get groceries and won't be back for an hour or so. I've just come from the hairdressers, and am feeling quite pretty at the moment. I start to flirt with Bill, but he's not quite catching on. He is telling me about his upcoming trip to Africa, so I feign interest in everything he says. He has sat back in the couch, his legs are sprawled open and I can't help but stare at his crotch. It's quite obvious this young man is gifted in the package department and I can actually see up the leg of his shorts. I think I can see the head of his penis just laying against his leg. Impressive! I'm sitting on the coffee table in front of him, legs crossed, leaning forward to best accentuate my cleavage. I see he nervously glances at my chest a few times, but I just smile and fiddle with my necklace. I ask Bill if he has a girlfriend yet, to which he says no. I take the opportunity to tell him to play the field while he's young. Licking my lips I lean forward close to him and looking him directly in the eyes I ask him if he'd like me to show him a few things that would be handy for him to know. Eagerly he says yes, so innocent he doesn't know my intentions. I grab his hands and pull him forward. I tell him to put his hands on my waist, which he does shyly. I grab his one hand and place it on my tit. Bills eyes get huge, his jaw drops. I tell him to relax, I'm just showing him a few things and proceed to put his hand inside my shirt and bra instructing him to squeeze my nipple. Like a good student, he does so I praise him. I ask him if he likes what he feels to which he nods yes and smiles at me. I tell him for the next bit I should be on his lap so proceed to climb on his lap and hike my skirt up. Again, big eyes! Relax I tell him, this is important stuff and doesn't he want to know what he should be doing to turn a girl on? He agrees and sits up strait waiting instruction. I unbutton my blouse, and unhook my bra. I pull both off. I guide his face to one tit and tell him to circle my nipple with his tongue and to grab my other tit and knead it. Then I tell him it feels wonderful, and he should try gently biting and sucking the nipples. He gives it a try and stops to ask if he's doing it right. Oh yes, I tell him. I say practise on the other one now. I can feel his erection start to grow under my cunt and I'm starting to grow impatient to get it inside me. Ok Bill, I tell him. From here on in just sit back and let me take the lead. You do what ever you want to me....but no more instruction now. I grab his chin and look him in the eyes. Bill sugar, I tell him, I'm going to show you how that big fucking cock you have can drive a girl wild, so sit back and enjoy! With that, I slip my hand into his short and grab him massive dick. Oh my lord, I think to myself, god bless this young man! It comes in handy that I rarely wear panties, as my cunt is ready and willing and open for business! I take his cock and guide it to my wet opening, and slowly sit down on it. Bill opens his mouth as if to speak but no words come out. My eyes roll back at the sensation of taking him all in. Fuck! When I next look at him, his eyes are half closed and he has an adorable crooked grin on his face. I ask him if he likes it and he says he does. I start moving up and down his shaft and he puts his hands on my tits on his own. Good boy I tell him, you are a fast learner. No response this time from him as he is getting lost in his bliss. I grab his chin and kiss him long and hard. Bill is kissing back just as eagerly now. It isn't long before he is moaning and groaning and I proceed to lick and bite his neck. My fingers are entwined in his golden curls and my own moans start to fill the air. That's it Bill, that's it, you're doing amazing! I try to coach him through my hitched breathing. I ask him if he's going to cum and he's almost hollering yes, yes, yes! I grab his hand and push his fingers between us and onto my nub, helping him rub it hard. This is the final thing sugar, rub it, rub it fast and hard! With that I can feel him ejaculate as I grind down hard on him. Moments later I cum to my own thunderous climax, moaning loudly and shoving my heaving breasts into Bills face. Awkwardly he fumbles for my nipples, pinching them a bit too hard, which only prolongs my climax and sends me into multiple spasms.  
I rest against Bills chest, waiting to catch my breath, breathing in his scent, trying to remember the smells and feelings. I know this won't happen again, after all Im 25 years older than Bill and his mothers friend. But I'm feeling wickedly delicious right now, so I don't feel too guilty. After all, Bill is 20 and certainly needed my guidance. He's so clueless when it comes to women, he just needed my help. Bill, I tell him, you are a tiger! You learn to use that thing between your legs, you'll have any woman in town you want. I kiss him again, long and deep. I pull off him and sigh happily as I take one last look at his huge swollen dick. You better put that thing away before you hurt someone honey, I tell him with a smile and a wink. Embarrassed, Bill pushes his cock back into his shorts. Suddenly, I hear a car pull in the drive and the engine stop. I grab my blouse and bra and run down the hall. I hear his mother calling him. I dive into the bathroom and dress and fix my hair and lipstick quickly. When I come back into the TV room, I find Bill bringing in groceries and startle Mrs Hazeldine. Suzanna! What are you doing here she asks me. Oh darling, I tell her. I came to see you, but just had a quick run to the toilet just now. Bill was kind enough to entertain me until you got back. He's such a sweet young man. Told me all about his plans to travel to Africa, sounds exciting. His mother asks Bill to bring in the rest of the groceries so he goes outside. His mom and I have a cup of tea, I tell her about the women's club fundraiser coming up and then gather my purse and shoes. So lovely to see you again I tell her. We air kiss on the cheeks and I'm on my way. Walking to my car, I spot Bill pushing a lawn mower. I wave at him and he comes running over. Thank you Mrs. Ferguson he says shyly but with a huge grin. I think I learned a lot from you today. I let my eyes fall to his crotch and linger there. I look up and study his fine handsome face, his golden curls and before walking away, I give him a wink and tell him....Bill the pleasure was all mine!


End file.
